tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Friday Deal
Olivia and friends fight each other for a 4K UHD TV that is on sale. Episode Summary Olivia, Dani, Brooke, Sunshine, and Aubrey are waiting outside their local superstore, waiting for their doors to open for Black Friday shopping. There's a giant sale going on, and they all had to be there for it. Olivia wonders what she's going to buy. Dani really hopes there's makeup on sale. Sunshine wants some more drinks. Aubrey hopes for a TV. Brooke agrees with that statement. Olivia does think a TV would be nice. She would hopefully be able to watch Stranger Things ''in 4K HD. That's when the doors open, and the riot into the store ensues. The girls rush around the store, looking for the best deals. That's when they spot a perfect TV. 4K UHD, 55 inches, 3 HDMI ports, Smart TV. It is perfect. Olivia wants it. Sunshine also wants it. Dani tells everyone to calm down because they can all pitch in and share it. Everyone else laughs. Everyone wants the TV for themselves. Sunshine thinks they should Rock, Paper, Scissors for it. Aubrey ends up winning against everyone else. She claims the TV and rushes to the checkout. Olivia still wants it. She gives chase after Aubrey. Aubrey is confused. But then she notices the others rushing towards her as well. Dani has stayed behind, knowing that this is gonna get ugly. Olivia swipes the TV from Aubrey's arms. Brooke swings in from a vine and swipes the TV from Olivia. Olivia wonders how she even did that. Sunshine throws a turtle shell at Brooke, making her trip, and Sunshine steals the TV. The four of them get into hot pursuit of each other. They run out of the store, tripping off the item detector. Store security chases after the four of them. That's when Aubrey gets into her car with the TV, and drives off. Olivia can't believe Aubrey just stole a TV. Store security can't either, and they call the police and have the four sent to jail. In jail, the four of them apologize to each other, because if they weren't so greedy, none of them would be in this mess. Brooke knows Aubrey won the TV fair and square, and they should've known better. All of a sudden, the officer frees the girls, saying that their bail has been posted. Dani has bailed them out. Olivia thanks Dani, and Dani hopes none of them get into a mess like that ever again. Aubrey wonders what's gonna happen to the TV. The officer says someone already bought it. Aubrey wonders who. It just so happened that Marty the Mole bought the TV for his underground home. Marty can't wait to watch his favorite TV show, ''The Loud House. Marty looks at the audience and tells them not to judge him on his TV show preferences. Production Information * There is very little CGI used in this episode * Store security is played by Dwayne Johnson and John Cena * Fifth time the fourth wall is broken in the series Trivia * Olivia mentions the show Stranger Things * "Kart Stages" from Sonic Adventure 2 ''is heard during the riot into the store * A game referencing the episode "Super Olivia Sisters" can be been on the shelves * The vase from "All About The Vase" can be seen on the shelves * "Rumble With Wendy" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during the TV chase * Brooke swinging on the vine is likely a reference to either ''Donkey Kong ''or ''George of the Jungle * Sunshine's turtle shell has the same effect as it would in the Mario Kart ''series * Marty makes his first appearance since his debut in "Encountered by Dani" * Marty mentions the cartoon ''The Loud House Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel